This application is a division of utility application Ser. No. 10/161,271, filed May 30, 2002 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,331.
The present invention relates generally to a fertility kit used to enhance the natural fertility potential of both the male and female partner. It utilizes naturally occurring vitamins, minerals, herbs, and saccharides to assist with the normal ovulatory cycle in the female, improve the physicochemical properties of the cervical mucus, and improve the production of sperm in men along with improving the quality of the ejaculatory fluid derived from the prostate gland and seminal vesicles.